


Life and light and...

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: I told you that I don't have a soul [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Not Happy, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Just some pining Ed. Not happy.





	Life and light and...

 

She was life and he was death. Simple as that. People rejoiced in her presence and shuddered away from his. She glowed, warm and bright and  _ alive _ . He had a light about him too, it was cold, impersonal, and  _ dead _ . That was why people were drawn to her, Kristen. If only he could be near her, maybe some of that warmth would pass into him. Maybe he wouldn't be so cold, so alone. Maybe then his cheer wouldn't make others uneasy. She shone like a sun, blindingly radiant to the point that only complete morons would stare directly at her. But then again her presence made people stupid with love, admiration, and care. He himself would happily be blinded by her radiance if it meant that could be the only image in his head ever again. Permanently burned into him, even though it meant never seeing, never reading, being unable to do his job. If only to always remember the sight of her, and what she could do to him. To her sun he was a black hole, avoided and hated, he was nothing but destruction and greed. He stole and destroyed everything he touched. He was  _ her  _ death,  _ her  _ destruction,  _ her  _ end. He was her, when she finally collapsed in on herself and lost all that made her so perfectly  _ Kristen _ . He was the longing to be like her, to be loved, to be radiant, to simply  _ be _ . But that made him greedy, it made him a destitute, destructive force. How could people hate him for being greedy when all he desired was love? He didn't know. Sometimes he wished to be her shadow, existing without thought or mind, simply being with her always, being a part of her. Being loved like her. But it was a silly wish. Just like the wish of being beside her, being  _ with _ her. She'd never love him. She only viewed him as the inevitable visit. The pestering forensic, the riddling co-worker. The odd man, who she'd never outwardly tell to go away. He knew she didn't like him. That she didn't want him around her, near her. His presence contrasted too much from hers. It was simple, life didn't want death. And like death, Ed wanted nothing more than to feel alive.

 


End file.
